


Down on Your Luck

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Desert AU, I Blame Tumblr, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this photo set on tumblr: http://babbleon.tumblr.com/post/81905121270/someone-should-write-a-story-based-on-these</p><p>Anthony isn't the only one who is having a down-on-his-luck kind of day. He finds that two more patrons of the diner are in the same boat. Commiseration turns into a little something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down on Your Luck

It was one of those down-on-your-luck kind of days.

Anthony sipped from his coffee mug again, going over how the interview had gone for the umpteenth time in his head.” Not well” was how he would sum it up. He’d been a few minutes late, but that’s not his fault the place is in the middle of nowhere, Arizona and so damn hard to find. It’s also not his fault that his car’s A/C chose not to work this morning and he walked in looking like a sweaty mess. He’d been flustered enough that he didn’t answer most of the questions with his usual confidence. It just hadn’t gone well.

The diner had been like a breath of fresh air in the arid desert, calling out to him with the sweet siren’s song of greasy food and caffeine. Just what he needed after that flop of a day.

He got a breakfast plate, because damn if bacon didn’t sound good, even though it was edging past noon.

He was starting his second cup of coffee when he looked out the window and took in the scenery. And what fine scenery it was.

Anthony noticed the perfect specimen of male anatomy that was leaning on the box in the phone booth. A beat up Chevy sat a few feet from it and it looked like the phone call was about getting a tow for it. Anthony leaned over to peak through the blinds for a clearer look. The man hung up and even from this distance Anthony could see his shoulders heave in a sigh. He took a swig of the beer in his hand and then looked over toward the diner.

Anthony jerked back from the window and let the blinds fall, when the stubbled man’s gaze landed on him. He turned away only to see a young man in a denim jacket, leaning back from the bar and staring at him. This man made no qualms about his staring and simply smirked before turning back to lean over the counter. That wasn’t a bad view either. Those jeans fit _well_.

Checking on the status of the man outside again, Anthony almost dropped his cup when he saw him standing in front of the open trunk of his vehicle and stripping off his shirt. Smooth, golden skin was revealed, a fine set of muscles underneath it, and a tattoo here or there luring the eye to look closer. He changed into a gray rib tee and a lightweight plaid button-down that he left open, much to Anthony’s appreciation for the way it framed his slim hips, then headed for the diner. His eyes were on Anthony’s window.

Thinking quickly Anthony glanced at the man at the bar and decided to take his chances with him. He slipped on his leather jacket even though it was way too hot for it and went over to the bar with his coffee cup, asking the waitress to top him off as he took a seat next to the man in denim.

The brunet’s gaze turned on him again and Anthony couldn’t help but notice how perfect those pouty lips looked when they were smirking in amusement.

The sound of the door being opened reached their ears and they both pretended to be minding their own business.

That is until the freshly changed man took a seat on the other side of Anthony.

“Another one of these, please,” he said to the waitress in a voice that was as attractive as the man.

“Little early for getting drunk, isn’t it?” she asked, raising a thickly lined red eyebrow.

The man shrugged. “It’s not like I’ve got anything better to do. I’m not going anywhere until at least tomorrow they said.”

“Suit yourself,” the waitress replied, popping the lid on a cold one and sliding it over.

He took a pull from the fresh beer and it was pointedly quiet at the bar for a few seconds.

“It’s hot out there,” the Chevy-driver said as he set down his drink. “Had to change shirts. The one I was wearing was too heavy. Don’t know how you’re sitting there in that leather jacket.”

“Mind over matter,” Anthony said.

“Is that right?” he asked with a smile. A beat. “Saw you watching me out the window.”

The man on Anthony’s other side chortled into his mug. Anthony shot him a glare before turning apologetically to the other man.

“Sorry...”

“Not saying I minded. Chris,” he said, offering a hand.

“Anthony,” he said, returning the handshake.

“What about you?” Chris asked, leaning forward slightly to address the man in denim.

“Sebastian,” he said, not bothering to offer a hand to shake.

“Sebastian?” Chris said with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s a family name,” Sebastian said airily.

“I think it works for you,” Anthony said.

“Do you?” Sebastian said turning his body toward them.

“Mmhmm,” Anthony hummed.

“So Anthony,” Sebastian said. “Since Chris here knows you were the one eyeing him like the piece of man-candy he is, you can take off the leather jacket. Your disguise didn’t work.”

Anthony rolled his eyes, but did take off the jacket. It was too hot for it, after all.

Chris barked a laugh and then, sipping from his beer, said, “Man-candy, huh?”

“Calling it like I see it,” Sebastian said.

Anthony set the jacket over the counter and Sebastian fingered the soft leather for a moment and asked, “Why do you even have one of these anyway? We’re in Arizona.”

“I’m from New Orleans. It’s the only jacket I have.”

“Why are you in Arizona then?” Chris asked.

“Job interview.”

“Yeah? How’d it go?”

“Not. Well.” Anthony grimaced.

Chris laughs a little. “Sorry to hear that. At least your car didn’t quit on you.”

“Yeah, sorry about your ride. Guess we’re both kind of down on our luck today,” Anthony said.

“Make it three of us,” Sebastian said.

“What happened to you?” Chris queried.

“Boyfriend kicked me out for a twink. I’m homeless.”

“Jeez,” Chris said.

“Ouch,” Anthony added.

“Yep. Asshole.”

“Just a bad day all around,” Anthony commented, finishing off his cup of coffee. Chris’s beer was empty and Sebastian set his mug down with a tone of finality.

“Well,” he said turning around on his stool and kicking a leg up on the table Anthony had been sitting at. “I know one thing that could make the day better.”

Anthony and Chris drank in the tableau before them, Sebastian’s legs spread open a little more than was called for, his torso elongated nicely as he leaned back, the look on his face sultry and inviting.

“Son, get your damn feet off that table,” the waitress said.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but obliged, propping one foot across his knee to straighten the laces.

“Well?”

The other two men exchanged a look. Chris’s eyebrows popped and Anthony shrugged.

“It’s a little early for that, don’t you think?” Anthony said.

“Do any of us care?” Sebastian said back.

“I’m in,” Chris said definitively. “You got a hotel room?”

“Not yet.”

“I got one,” Anthony said. “Let’s go.”

 

Anthony wasn’t sure how they got back to the hotel exactly. He had been the one driving, but Sebastian’s hand was on his thigh for most of the ride and Chris was leaning around the headrest of the seat to alternate between nibbling on Anthony’s ear and exchanging sloppy kisses with Sebastian.

They reached the hotel room and Sebastian was stripping him out of his vest and tie as soon as the door shut. Chris’s hands were reaching around Sebastian’s lithe frame to undo his belt.

Sebastian got him topless and his mouth latched on to Anthony’s collarbone. Chris leaned in to press his erection into Sebastian’s ass and his mouth found Anthony’s for a bruising kiss. Anthony reached around to squeeze Chris’s ass until he bucked into Sebastian, who gasped against Anthony’s neck.

“Clothes off. Everybody,” he said before licking a stripe up the dark-skinned man’s neck.

Chris beat both of them to the bed, despite Anthony’s topless head start. He flopped back onto it and stroked himself a few times until he was fully hard.

“Who’s doing who?” he asked.

Sebastian was already eyeing his cock with blatant want and volunteered, “You do me.”

Chris nodded. “Anthony. What about you?”

“I wouldn’t mind getting a piece of your fine ass.”

Chris smiled. “I’m game.”

“Anthony, do you have supplies?” Sebastian asked as he crawled over Chris to bite at his mouth and rut shamelessly against him.

“Yeah,” Anthony replied, going for his suitcase. He unzipped the inner pocket and pulled out the various foil packages. He tossed a condom and a couple of lubes over to Chris and Sebastian, while he worked on opening a condom for himself.

Sebastian sat up from sucking on Chris’s bottom lip to grab the packets. He rolled the condom smoothly onto Chris’s cock with a well-practiced ease. Once Anthony’s cock was covered as well he knelt on the bed behind Sebastian and reached forward to tease at his balls. The man threw his head back in a moan and Chris took it upon himself to take the freshly opened packet of lube from Sebastian’s hands and slick himself up. Anthony worked a dark hickey into the juncture of Sebastian’s neck and then accepted the open lube from Chris, when offered.

“I got him,” Chris told him. “You get to work down there.”

Anthony nodded and then coated his fingers. Chris did the same and reached under Sebastian at the same time Anthony’s fingers slipped inside him. The muscles in Chris’s abdomen twitched and his head sagged back into the pillows for a moment.

“Oh, yeah.”

“Yeah?” Anthony asked, bemused.

“ _Yeah_.”

“Don’t forget about me,” Sebastian said breathlessly, rolling his hips down into Chris’s.

“Oh. I’m not.”

Chris leaned up and penetrated Sebastian with two fingers in one push. Sebastian cried out and Chris’s hand came around to grope at his ass cheek. Anthony moved in and wrapped a hand around Sebastian’s dripping cock. A rhythm was established, stuttering and faltering occasionally when someone hit a sweet spot, but always reestablishing with ease.

When Chris hit three fingers, Sebastian demanded that he add another. Chris chuckled, but obliged him. The sound he made had jolts of pleasure running through both of the other men.

Anthony commented on it. “Man, he keeps making sounds like that, I’m not going to last much longer. You ready?”

“Definitely,” Chris groaned as Anthony crooked his fingers.

“All right,” Anthony crowed. “You guys might wanna go ahead and get where you want to be for this.”

“On it,” Chris said, gripping Sebastian’s hips and rolling them over. Sebastian cackled and let himself be manhandled as Chris used some pillows to prop his ass up.

“How’s that working for you?” Chris asked.

“Fucking perfect,” Anthony said. Making quick work of slicking up his erection, he stroked up Chris’s thigh as he leaned in. “Think you’ll be able to hold us up with these?”

“Not a problem,” Chris purred. “Let me get inside Sebastian first. I won’t be able to concentrate enough once you’re in.”

“Go ahead,” Anthony said.

Sebastian grinned up at Chris and the man squeezed one of his hips.

“Hope you’re flexible.”

“Flexible enough to suck myself off,” was Sebastian’s reply.

“Aw, damn,” Anthony groaned. “You tell us that _now_?”

Sebastian laughed.

“I’m not holding back, then,” Chris said.

“I’d be ever so disappointed if you did,” Sebastian replied with that insufferable smirk.

“Man, where have you been all my life?” Chris asked, trailing off into a groan as he pushed in. Sebastian was like the perfect fit, loose enough to slide in without much pause, but tight enough to send pleasure shooting down to Chris’s toes.

Chris bent forward, bracing his hands on the headboard. He rocked a little, punching a breath out of Sebastian. Then, he dropped down and sealed their mouths together. When the new angle pushed his rear into the air, Anthony took it as an invitation.

Chris was tight, but it was the best kind of pressure and Anthony eased in slowly as Chris rolled his hips in the tiniest circles to keep Sebastian engaged.

Once Anthony was in to the hilt, everyone took a moment to breath. Then, they moved. The room filled with a symphony of gasps and moans, muttered curses, and shouts of ecstasy. The steady slap of skin on skin supplied a tempo for the men to follow into climax. It wasn’t long before each of them came; Sebastian first under Anthony’s talented hand and Chris’s skilled hips; then Chris under the dual sensations of filling someone and being filled; and finally, Anthony as the two men before him shuddered through their own red-hot climaxes.

The come down lasted a few minutes and then Anthony pulled out, tossing the used condom in a random direction. He flopped back on the bed as Chris slid out of Sebastian and treated his condom with the same lack of care. Chris rolled over to the other side of Sebastian and the man in the middle stretched out over both of them like a contented cat.

His mouth kissed absently at Anthony’s jaw and Chris curled in close to his other side to reach over and stroke both of their exposed ribcages and navels in turn.

“That was great,” he mumbled, face pressed into Sebastian’s sternum.

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Anthony said.

Sebastian made a wordless noise of agreement.

“I wouldn’t mind doing it again,” Chris offered. “Sometime.”

Anthony glanced over at him. “There’s no way I got that job today. Not that I have a job in Louisiana either. No reason to leave Arizona really.”

“I’m still homeless,” Sebastian said.

Chris half-shrugged. “I got a place in Phoenix. Real small. Kinda crappy. But I figure it’s better than nothing for three guys down on their luck.”

“You met us an hour ago,” Anthony said. “And you’re asking us to move in with you?”

“Naw,” Chris said. “Just to stay a little while. We’ll see where it goes from there.”

“I can’t pay rent,” Anthony said.

“I can,” Sebastian chimed.

Chris shrugged again. “I will also accept blowjobs as payment.”

Sebastian burst out laughing and said, “I like your style, babe.”

Anthony grinned. “Prostitution, huh? Sounds good to me.”

“Awesome,” Chris said, smiling and closing his eyes to sleep. Of the three of them he was definitely the most exhausted.

“None of this strikes you as completely messed up?” Anthony asked Sebastian.

“Not the weirdest thing I’ve done,” he replied.

“I can believe that,” Anthony said, earning a chuckle from Chris. “Guess I just ought to go with it. There’s certainly nothing holding me back.”

“Good choice,” Sebastian murmured tiredly.

Relaxing back into the pillows as the other two dozed Anthony couldn’t help but think he was pretty damn lucky to be so down on his luck today.


End file.
